


Packing Daisies

by Soawksahm (socawkSAHM)



Series: Fairy Tail One-Shots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socawkSAHM/pseuds/Soawksahm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bisca has a picnic with her daughter Asuka and reminisces about how she and Alzack finally came to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing Daisies

"Mama, flowers so pwetty!" Asuka exclaimed as she fell backwards into a patch of white daisies.

Bisca smiled as she spread the blanket out for their picnic, "They sure are sugar." She fixed the corners of the old quilt so that they were straight, and moved her basket to the edge. Then Bisca lowered herself into the middle. She chuckled as she watched her little girl struggle to get up, the tiny white cotton dress falling up over the toddler's head when she rolled on her belly and attempted to walk herself up with her hands.

"Oh mama, this one yucky," Asuka said, crinkling her nose. She brought Bisca a daisy whose stem had been snapped, it's petals dried out and beginning to brown, the center dull and sad.

"It's just dying baby, it was once just as beautiful and white as all the other flowers here. After a daisy has been picked it will eventually look like this," Bisca explained with smile. She plucked off one of the petals and released it to the breeze. "Even the ones still on the stem eventually brown and fade. They will release their seeds to the ground to make new daisies next year, their stems and petals breaking down into the soil to provide nutrients for the next batch."

Asuka watched her wide-eyed with wonder. Then dried out daisy forgotten, she bounced excitedly in place, "Mama make me necklace?"

"Sure baby," Bisca began plucking nearby daisies one by one and tying them together. "Can you pick mama some more flowers, so we can make a good one?"

Asuka clapped her hands and ran off, picking one flower at a time and running back to set it in Bisca's lap before searching for the next. Bisca watched her daughter's dark hair sway with her wild steps, and her thoughts drifted to her husband. Alzack had gone off on a quick mission, promising to be back by dinner. She hoped he would make it back, today marked five years of being together and she had something special planned for tonight to celebrate. Hands still busy with the daisy chain, she looked down at where she had set the dead daisy on the quilt. It was amazing how quickly time passed, how quickly things changed. Five years ago her current reality would have felt like an out of reach dream. Five years ago she had thought she was that daisy, picked and used, her radiance dried and dull.

It all started just as a mission had finished. On the way out of town, ran into a ghost from Bisca's past that she would have preferred to never see again. He had made a lewd suggestion and she had shot him down. "Too good for me now? You wanton whore!" he had sneered. Her witty retort had died on her tongue when the images of his unwanted hands on her bubbled up like bile in her brain. Instead she had turned and left, leaving his cackling figure in her wake, and a confused Alzack struggling to keep up with her.

The man's lecherous stare and biting insults stayed with Bisca for the rest of the day, covering her like a heavy blanket. The worst was Alzack, with his silence and unreadable glances. Bisca hadn't told him a whole lot about her past as Moulin Rouge, or the even worse times before she had taken on that persona. He always seemed so clean, sweet, and good, there was no way he could understand. What would he think if he knew of her dark past? He probably wouldn't want to be seen with her ever again, which was a possibility she couldn't bear.

It was a warm night and they decided to sleep out under the stars. Bisca lay on her bedroll while Alzack had fortified the fire for the night. When he was finished, he surprised her by coming over and sitting on the ground next to her. His voice was accusing when he asked, "Why did you let that man talk to you like that?"

Bisca had no desire to relive what had happened earlier that day, so she played dumb. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Alzack huffed in annoyance, "Normally if someone tried to insult you like that, you would have told them off or punched them."

She turned away from him, not wanting to show the distressed expression forming on her face, "He didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alzack exclaimed.

Bisca felt trapped and nauseous, her past was something she had wanted to keep locked up. It would only taint the beautiful partnership they had formed. Still she knew Alzack of all people deserved a real answer, he deserved to know the truth. Shaking slight, she sat up and faced him, blowing out a deep breath. Tear's pricked at the corners of her eyes, her heart worried this would be the beginning of the end and she would lose her dear friend.

Then she proceeded to tell him all of it. Of coming to Fiore as an immigrant when her own country had nothing left to offer her, getting turned down at job after job, then giving in to the men who gave her promises of safety only to turn her out on her own a few days later when she couldn't stomach their requests. Of the days of begging and stealing, being dirty on the street. Of when she couldn't take it anymore and she started taking and threatening with the Fairy Tail name, and of the red-headed monster he knew well who saved her.

When she finished, she looked up at him and his face seemed twisted in agony. It killed Bisca that she might have somehow caused him pain. She started to reach out to him "Are you okay? You look mad, I can't read you right now."

He sighed, "I had no idea you went through all that. I am mad Bisca, but not at you. I should have punched that man in the face when I had the chance. What a bastard!"

"But he was right," Bisca said. She noted Alzack's upset expression. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to work with me anymore after this, I understand."

He gave her a look of confusion, "Why wouldn't I want to work with you anymore?"

"Because I'm a bad seed. Just some dirty tramp." She looked at the ground and began tracing patterns in the dirt.

"Don't say that!" He spat out so angrily that Bisca lifted her head in surprise. He grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "You are not dirty or unclean Bisca, don't you ever say that. You are a survivor. You are a strong, beautiful woman. You are good and kind. No one should ever speak to you the way he did today."

Disbelieving her ears, Bisca pulled herself closer to get a good look at Alzack's face. "I don't repulse you?"

Alzack shook his head, "I can't believe you would think that. Of course you don't repulse me Bisca, you could never repulse me."

Bisca could barely breath. He had seen behind her mask and he wasn't pulling away in horror. She had always had feelings for him but he had always seemed so out of reach, just too good for her. For him to see all of her, and say all these sweet things, it was too much. She closed the distance and kissed him impulsively. She felt him jump in surprise then melt into her, deepening the kiss and running his fingers through her hair. His lips felt so right on hers, the kiss was gentle and sweet, and gave her a peaceful feeling she didn't know she could have.

When she pulled back she smiled shyly, "Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

He covered his eyes and chuckled, then breathed out, "You don't get how much I love you."

Thinking she might have misheard him, Bisca asked, "What?"

"Do I need to shout it to the stars?" he ran his fingers down the side of her face. "I love you."

"Me?"

"Of course you," he kissed her again, lightly.

Bisca hugged him tightly and said, "Well, I love you too."

He laughed, "What the hell took us so damn long."

She giggled with him, sharing in their own little joke, "I really don't know."

They spent the night with their bedrolls close together, with shy grins and fingers interlocked. The next day was sunny and the whole world felt new and light. She still remembered on the walk back when, with a sheepish smile, Alzack had placed a white daisy in her hat. She kissed him and immediately knew, this is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my days with. So strongly was that feeling that it wasn't even a year later that she asked him.

Bisca was torn from her musings when Asuka exclaimed, "Oh mama it pwetty!"

Bisca looked down and realized she had completely finished the woven chain, a circle filled with bright white petals. "How 'bout that? All done, let's put it on."

Asuka took the flowers from her mother's hands and furrowed her brow, "No, for mama," she said, clumsily attempting to place the necklace over Bisca's head.

"But mama made the daisies for you baby," Bisca said, taking the necklace from Asuka in order to save her hair from the child's chubby fingers. "Why are you giving this to mama?"

Asuka gave her a wide grin, "Cause mama pwetty, just like flowers."

Bisca smiled and pulled the little girl into her lap for a tight hug, "Thank you baby," she set the flowers over Asuka's head, the little girl's white dress and the white flowers making a beautiful contrast with the child's dark hair. "Mama thinks you are even prettier than the flowers my little Asuka." She kissed her baby, her future's head and said, "Nothing is prettier than you."


End file.
